


Rogue One: Poems on Death

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Miscellaneous Fandoms [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, bodhi rook is the heart of the team and no one can tell me otherwise, meditations on death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: How the various characters approach their deaths, and feel about it. Almost all of them see their death coming.I tried to do this in the order that they died, except I didn't think it was right to have Bodhi separating Chirrut and Baze, even though that's the order in the timeline; and of course, Jyn and Cassian are at the same time.The title of each one is italicized.I've not tagged relationships, because that REALLY isn't the point, but the poems are assuming Chirrut/Baze, Galen/Bodhi (or at least one sided on Bodhi's part), and at least the beginning of Cassian/Jyn





	

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Will Shakespeare for Galen, and Lin-Manuel Miranda for Cassian.
> 
> Even on the first watching of Rogue One, when Galen says "I have so much to tell you" just before he dies, I couldn't help but think of Hamlet's lines: "Had I but time (as this fell sergeant, Death, Is strict in his arrest), O, I could tell you -"
> 
> And then this happened, basically. Over time.  
> And Cassian's poem owes a great debt to Hamilton's monologue in "The World Was Wide Enough" even if I'm not, quite, quoting it.
> 
> The characters and the movies don't belong to me, only my words.

_I will run no longer_

 

A man can sidestep Death a long time

When he sees it in every shadow

When he sends others to meet it

 

But it finally comes

Inevitable as an earthquake

He's tired of fighting

And when it comes

He can't run from it

Won't run from it

 

But instead

He opens his arms

And embraces it.

 

_Most strict in his arrest_

 

After so many years

To see one so loved

Her face so familiar

and yet also new

 

So many years

And so much I want to tell you

But there is no time

That fell sergeant waits for no one

 

We are all made of the stuff of stars

and to my Stardust I return

 

_To change the odds_

 

Oblivion holds no dread

But I would postpone it

If only I had more time

To better ensure success

 

Oblivion holds no dread

But still I can regret it

The probability is certain

I will be missed

 

_Heart of Kyber_

 

I listened to my heart

And here I am

I listened to my heart

How is it I still go on

Without my heart?

I left it behind

Among the rocks and the rain

I left it behind

On a blasted platform

How is it I have stayed strong

How is it I have become the heart

When mine is gone?

You were always my heart.

 

This is all for you.

 

_And I fear nothing_

 

I knew my path would end

Here on tropical sands

I will not turn away

Though it breaks his heart

This was always my fate

It is enough I succeeded

Where the others failed

 

Oh my beloved

I will always be nearby

Nothing can separate us

Not even death.

 

_All of it_

 

The most dangerous man

Is one with nothing left to lose

They took my faith

They took my home

I held him in my arms

And felt him die

And looked up to see

The last of us die

Our little brother

Purest of heart

 

The most dangerous man

Is one with nothing left to lose

I will see you soon, love

But I'm bringing them all down

When I come to you.

 

_Agamemnon_

 

He who lives by the sword

Dies by the sword

After all my life's work

I see my death coming

And I am the author of it.

 

_Chances spent_

 

I'm no stranger to tragedy

It's visited since I was a child

But these few days

It has followed me

It has taken both fathers

Right before my eyes

And kept trying for me

 

This time I can't outrun Death

And he is cruel enough

To leave me for last

After taking all I love

One by one

 

_More like a memory_

 

I've seen Death enough

He is no stranger to me

I've walked by his side so long

Too often I've done his work for him

I've seen Death enough

He's more a friend than an enemy

I see him coming

And this is where he finds me

 

I don't watch Death come

For this one will blind me

Instead I look at you

The one who inspired the best of me

Is the last face I ever see

There is peace in knowing

I don't face him alone

When this new sun engulfs us

We'll go together to the other side

 


End file.
